Sonic & Friends A Journey Home
by Skye Prower 2014
Summary: Sonic had lost his mom during a fight with a giant japanese lizard and is on a quest to find this special, wonder, and peaceful island.


This is a little Sonic The Hedgehog story of the first Land Before Time.

On one part of the island, two rabbits were sitting on a couch.  
The big one was named Vanilla, and the little one was Cream, her daughter.  
Then suddenly, two small kids come in.  
It was a small pink hedgehog, and a young yellow two-tailed fox.  
They lived with them.  
You see, their parents died before they were born, so they adopted them.  
The hedgehog's name was Amy, and the fox's name was Tails.  
They follow a butterfly outside, one that had flown in through an open window.  
They follow it into the front yard, and bump into a giant croc named Vector walking by.  
Vector;(looks down) Huh? (sees them) Awwww...They're so cute.  
He bends down and pets their cheeks.  
Cream;Kids!  
Vector continues to look at them.  
Vector;What's your names?  
Amy;Me Amy.  
Tails;Me Tails.  
Vector;I'm Vector.  
Cream;(comes to them) I'm sorry, Vector. But they have to come in.  
Vanilla;(comes also) Yes.  
Vector;Alright. (kisses Amy and Tails' cheeks) Bye. (walks off)  
Cream picks up Amy and Vanilla picks up Tails.  
Tails;(giggles) Mamma.  
Vanilla smiles and they carry them into the living and put them on the couch.  
Amy;(yawns) Me tired...  
Tails;(yawns also) Me too...  
They cuddle against each other and fall asleep.  
Cream;Awww...  
Vanilla;(pets Amy's head) Sleep tight, kids...  
Elsewhere on the island, an echidna family is sitting on the stairs in front of a giant green gem known as the Master Emerald.  
There were two female echindas, and grandfather one, and a young red one.  
The orange echidna in the fighting suit was Shade, a sister, the other orange one was Tikal, a mom, the big red one, Locke, and the small red one was Knuckles, his grandson.  
The small red fella walked to Tikal and hugged her.  
Knuckles;Mamma...  
Tikal;Aww...(hugs back) You're so sweet...  
Shade;(joins the hug) That's my bro...  
Suddenly, lightning bolts in the sky, scaring Knuckles.  
Knuckles;(shriek!)  
He jumps into Locke's hands.  
Grandfather Locke;Aww...You scared?  
Knuckles nodded.  
Grandfather Locke;We'll go inside now. Come on.  
They go in a house to get out of the storm as the sky turns dark and it starts raining.  
Elsewhere on the island, inside an ambulance, a purple adult female hedgehog was resting after birthing her child, beside her is a pink teen hedgehog and a green teen hedgehog.  
They are taking her home along with her child up front.  
Nurse;(gets out) Queen Aleena, i'll take you're child in first, so you can surprise him, he's awake.  
Aleena;Okay.  
The pink hedgehog's name is Sonia, and the green one is Manic.  
Sonia;I can't wait to see our brother.  
Aleena;I know.  
Nurse;(comes in) He's in the living room.  
Aleena;Okay.  
They go in.  
It zooms on the blue hedgehog. She had named him Sonic.  
Sonic;(stands up, babbles) Aba...gaba.  
Sonic looks around, and then up.  
Aleena;Here i am.  
Sonic;(babbles) Mamma...  
Aleena;(leans in) Awww...  
Eyes growing wide, Sonic fell on his bottom and tried to edge away from the purple giant. He covered his eyes until he felt the soft kiss of Aleena's lips on his forehead.  
Sonic uncovered his eyes, looked at her, and gave a bit of a smile.  
Aleena leaned it and kissed him again, this time on the cheek.  
Sonic;(giggles) Aba...  
Sonic got to his feet, and kissed back, planting a kiss on her cheek.  
Aleena;Awww...Thank you.  
She picks him up and hugs him.  
Sonic nuzzles her chin.  
Sonia and Manic come in, and another blue hedgheog, with gray eye lases and mustache.  
Aleena puts Sonic down.  
Sonia;(comes to him) Hi, Sonic...  
Sonic gasps and hides behind Aleena.  
Aleena;Don't be scared, sweetie. Come out.  
He does, shaking a little.  
Sonia;There's no need to be frightened, little fella. I'm your sister, Sonia.  
Manic;(reaches and shakes his and gently) I'm Manic, you're brother.  
The other blue hedgehog was Chuck, his uncle.  
He sits on the couch.  
Uncle Chuck;Let's sit on the couch with him, Aleena.  
Aleena;Alright.  
All that remained of his family was his mother, Queen Aleena, his sister, Sonia, his brother, Manic, and his uncle, Chuck. He knew them by sight, and scent, and by their love. He knew they would be together, always.  
Sonic cuddles against Aleena's chest.  
Aleena;Now...You be careful, my Sonic.  
Sonic let out a deep yawn, smacking his lips.  
Uncle Chuck;(chuckles)  
He stares at him for a moment and then yawns again, softer this time.  
Sonia;(giggles) Aww...  
Sonic cuddles his face in Aleena's chest, falling asleep.  
Aleena;Goodnight, my little blue angle.  
(Next Morning)  
Sonic is now grown at the same hight as Sonia and Manic.  
They are walking around, collecting fruit from the trees for their joureny to Angel island, a special home where everything is peaceful and wonderful.  
Sonic;(packs up the apples in his bag) Mother, is this all there is to eat?  
Aleena;(they walk) I'm sorry, Sonic. The land has been changing. That is why we must walk as far as we can each day, until we reach Angel Island.  
Sonic was eating the apple, finding it very sweet.  
Aleena noticed a plumb up in a tree.  
Aleena;Sonic! Come here, quickly!  
Sonic ran up to her.  
Sonic;What is it?  
Aleena;(points) Look, up there. A plumb. It is very special.  
She uses her force powers to lower it down.  
Sonic;(it lands in his hands) A plumb...(sniffs it) Ahhhhh...  
Aleena;It is very sepcial. It'll help you grow strong. Where we are going, there is so much of this fruit.  
Sonic continued to smell it.  
Sonic;It smells so nice.  
Aleena;Come along.  
Sonic sniffed it one last time.  
Sonia and Manic look at each other and chuckle at their brother's little act.  
Aleena;(they continue to walk) Angel island is filled with fruit like this, more than you could ever eat. It is a wonder, beautiful place, where we can live many more of our own kind.  
Sonic;Gee...When will we get there?  
Aleena;The blue sun must pass over us many times, and we must follow it each day to where it touches the ground.  
Uncle Chuck;That's right.  
Sonia;Yes.  
Manic;Totally.  
Sonic;(stops walking, to Aleena) Have you ever seen Angel Island?  
Aleena;(turns around, bends to his level) No.  
Sonic;Well...How do you know it's really there?  
Aleena;(smiles gently) Some things you see with your eyes, others you see with your heart.  
Sonic;(his head hangs low) I don't understand, mother.  
Aleena;(lifts his chin up with her hand) You will, Sonic. I know it.  
Sonic then heard the sound of laughter from somewhere.  
Sonic went off to find the source.  
Aleena;(calls to him) Sonic, don't you wander too far.  
He peeks out of the glass, and sees Knuckles, testing his moves.  
Grandfather Locke;Try again.  
Knuckles kicks the rock with a tornado kick.  
Knuckles;(kicks it) Whoo-cha!  
Uncle Locke;Very good.  
Knuckles then noticed a spider that can jump super high from rock to rock.  
Knuckles grins and cracks his knuckles.  
Knuckles;(cracks his knuckles, chuckles evily) Hmm hmm hmmm...  
Sonic smiles widely, thinking he'll catch it.  
Knuckles;(charges at the spider) Yaaaaaaaaah!  
He destroys every rock it jumps on and off of.  
Knuckles;(hits a rock) Splee! (hits another one) Kick-cha! (hits another one, hurting his foot when it didn't break) Ouch! (groans)  
Sonic;(calls to him) Hey!  
Knuckles looks slowly at the spider.  
Knuckles cracks his hands again, and prepares to smash it.  
But when he lifts his hands up to do it, the spider sprays blue wep in his face, blinding him, and jumps away.  
Knuckes;(shakes his head) Augh! Yuck! Oh, gross! Sonic;(burst out laughing) Haahaaaaaaaaha!  
Knuckles glares at him and yanks the web off his face.  
Knuckles;What are you laughing at?  
Sonic;(stops laughing, gasps)  
Knuckles cracks his hands yet again, grinning.  
Sonic smiles, jump out of the grass, and rubs his left foot against the ground like a bull.  
Knuckles;(charges in) SPLEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Sonic;(runs at him) CHALEEENGGGGGGGE!  
Shade sees this and runs to them as fast as she can.  
She jumps between them, blocking their path.  
Shade looks relievingly at Knuckles, and then glares protectingly at Sonic.  
Aleena;(calls) Sonic!  
Shade;Come, Knuckles. Echidnas never play with hedgehogs.  
Knuckles;(spits raspberry) Blllllpt!  
Aleena;(calls again) Sonic!  
Shade gets in his face, glaring hard, causing him to back up further.  
Knuckles then gets up in his face.  
Knuckles;Echidnas never play with hedgehogs.  
Aleen and Shade take thier kids by the hands, and leave.  
Sonic;Hedgehog? Hmmm...Mother, what's a hedgehog?  
Aleena;(puts him on her back) That's what we are, sweetie.  
Sonic;Oh, alright. (scene skip)  
Aleena had just defeated a giant lizard named Godzilla from the 50s, and is now running to safety with Sonic.  
Knuckles runs off to his family nearby.  
Knuckles;Grandpa!  
He runs to them, but the ground splits, and he stops before falling off, and runs.  
Narrator;In this time of the clash of cotinets, and great earthquake split the land, familys were cut in two, Sonic was seperated from his brother, his sister, and his uncle.  
Knuckles comes out when it stops.  
Tikal;(from the other side) Knuckles!  
Knuckles;Mamma! Grandpa!  
Narrator;Knuckles was on one side of the divide, his parents were on the other.  
Sonic was searching for Aleena who disappeared into the dark stormy space.  
Sonic;(puts hands to his mouth, shouts) MOTHER!  
No response, he tries again.  
Sonic;(shouts) MOTHER! (he runs and stops) Mother, where are you!  
He hears a pained moan.  
Aleena;(moan) Ow...  
Sonic;(sees her) Mother! (runs to her) What happened, mom? Can you get up?  
Aleena;I don't think i can, Sonic. (groaning with tears) I think i broke my leg...  
Sonic;Yes you can. Get up!  
She tires, but the pain from her broken leg makes her fall back down.  
Sonic bends beside her.  
Sonic;(whimpers) Mother...  
Aleena;(opens her eyes) Sonic, do you remember the way to Angel Island?  
Sonic;(gets in her arms as she sits up) I guess so...(cries) But why do i have to know, you gotta be with me...(sniffs)  
Aleena;(hugs him) I'll be with you...Even if you can't see me.  
Sonic;(opens his eyes) What do you mean if can't see you? Y-You're right here. I mean, i can always see you. (hugs her again)  
Aleena;Sonic, let your heart guide you, it whispers. So listen closely...  
She stops breathing and her arms fall limp, releasing the hug.  
Sonic;Mother? Mother...?  
She was dead.  
Sonic put her dead arms around him, cuddling with her for the rest of the night. He didn't want to leave when morning came, but he knew he had to.  
That morning, he walked through the damaged place. He was crying and sniffling about his mom.  
Sonic;(crying) My mother...  
His foot slips and he falls down sideways down the hill.  
Sonic;Whoa! He bumps into something big and gray. It was a sleeping gray bird.  
He cried softly, and got up to keep moving when the bird spoke, getting up.  
Gray Bird;Hey!  
Sonic backs away.  
Gray Bird;What's going on here?  
Sonic just kept crying, covering his eyes.  
Sonic;(crying, covers his eyes)  
Gray Bird;What's your problem? You're not hurt.  
Sonic;It's not fair! She should have known better. That's was Godzilla. It's all her fault...  
Gray Bird;All who's fault?  
Sonic;(crying) Mother's!  
Gray Bird;(softens) Oh...I see. I see...  
Sonic;Why did i wander so far from home? (covers his eyes, cries)  
Gray Bird;(pats his back) Oh, it's not your fault. It's not your mother's fault. (takes his hands off his face) Now, you pay attention to old Storm.  
Sonic;(stops crying, sniffles) Yes, sir...What is it?  
Storm;It is nobody's fault. The great circle of life has begun. But you see, not all of us arrive together at the end.  
Sonic;What'll i do, Storm? I miss her so much? (sniffs)  
Storm;Then you'll always miss her, but she'll always be with you as long as you remebered the things she taught you. In a way, you'll never be apart Sonic;(nods) Yes...  
Storm;For you are still a part of each other.  
Sonic;(looks down) My tummy hurts.  
Storm;Well, that too will go in time, little blue fella. Only in time. He flies away, leaving Sonic once more on his own.  
Sonic;(calls sinfflingly) Thanks!  
Storm;No problem! Take care! Good Luck!  
Narrator;And Sonic knew for certain that he was alone. And that though Angel Island was far away, and the journey there was pairless, he would have to find his way, or the chain of life would be broken.  
He sees Knuckles nearby.  
Sonic;(smiles) Knuckles!  
He runs to him, who just glares.  
Sonic;Knuckles, hello!  
Knuckles;(glares) What do you want?  
Sonic;Nothing. Where you going?  
Knuckles;I'm going to find my own kind. They're on the other side.  
Sonic;But i've looked all over here. You can't climb up the other side.  
Knuckles;(points) Maybe you can't!  
He starts climbing down, sticking his spikes into the rocks so he doesn't fall.  
Sonic;Wait, i'm going to Angel Island. We could help each other.  
Knuckles;An echidna does not need help from a hedgehog.  
The rocks break and he slides down.  
Sonic;Well, at least we wouldn't be alone!  
Knuckles;(gets up) Well, when i find my family, i won't be alone! So go away! (walks off) It's your fault we got lost anyway!  
Sonic hangs his head low and walks on.  
(On a dock)  
On a dock, two pink bare feet go in the water and the toes start wiggling.  
It was Amy, she had apparently been seperated during the earthquake, too.  
Amy;(wiggles her toes in the water) Aaaaaaaah. That feels so good.  
Somewhere, she hears a small sob.  
It was Sonic.  
Amy;What's that? (she puts her socks and boots on and runs)  
She sees him on another dock.  
She walks to him with a smile.  
Amy;Hello.  
Sonic says nothing.  
Amy;I said hello. Sonic;(wips his nose, sniffs) Amy;(gasps) , you haven't lost your voice, have you? What's wrong?  
Sonic;(looks up at her) You're a girl, you wouldn't understand. Whatever you are. (stands up)  
Amy;I'm a hedgehog, too. (sits on the edge of the dock, sadly) But i'm lost. (sniffs) I lost my family in the big earthquake.  
Sonic;You wanna come with me?  
Amy;Yeah! (calms down) I mean, yes i do!  
Sonic;(chuckles) Alright, come on. But you have to keep up.  
Amy;I will. (follows) Where are we going?  
Sonic;To Angel Island. I'm not stopping till i find my brother, sister, and uncle.  
Amy;Do you think my family went to Angel Island, too?  
Sonic;Maybe. My mother said it's where all the Chaos Creatures were going.  
Amy;Oh, i hope.  
Sonic;(turns to her, sticks hand out) My name's Sonic.  
Amy;Mine is Amy. Amy Rose. (shakes his hand)  
A voice is heard.  
It was Tails.  
Tails;(comes down flying, he lands) Amy! You're alright!  
Amy;(shocked) Tails!  
They hug.  
Amy;I thought i lost you, bro!  
Sonic;Bro?  
Amy;Our parents died, so a rabbit family adopted us.  
Sonic;I see. Let's get to Angel Island.  
Tails;Yeah. I was going there myself.  
Sonic;Let's go.  
Meanwhile, Knuckles was in some sort of rock cave. Needless to say, he was very lost. He sees a long black worm shaped thing, and he slips as he steps on it.  
He falls in front of something big and black.  
Knuckles;(looks at it) What is that...?  
Once the light shows, it reveals to be Godzilla on his back.  
Knuckles;(screams) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
He runs away, and that moment is followed by scilence.  
He peeks from behind the rocks shakingly at Godzilla.  
Godzilla was lying flat on his back, his arms flat on the ground, mouth slightly open, eyes closed, and he wasn't even breathing.  
Knuckles;(smiles evily, chuckles) Hmm hmm hmm...  
Knuckles smiled even more evily when he realized he could have a little fun payback with a dead japanese monster.  
He walked out from behind the rock up to Godzilla's mouth, looking at those now uselsess teeth, in that dead open mouth.  
Taking a deep breath, Knuckles stuck his tongue out and pointed at his tongue.  
He kicks it two times.  
Knuckles;(kicks his nose) Hoo-cha! (kicks again) Ha-cha! He runs far back and then turns around.  
He glares at Godzilla's face, and cracks his knuckles.  
Knuckles;(cracks his knuckles) Payback time...  
He charges at full throttle, perparing to punch Godzilla's dead face open.  
But all at once, Godzilla's eye snaps open.  
Knuckles;(sees his eye open, skis to a stop) OH, MY GOD!  
He turns away and runs as fast as he can.  
Godzilla slowly gets up.  
Amy, Sonic, and Tails are walking still, Amy humming.  
Amy;(humming) Hmm hm hmm hmm hmm...  
Sonic;(hears a growl) Shhhh. Quiet. (sees something) Stay low.  
As they get behind a rock, komodo dragon walks by, looking for food. Once it's gone they continue on course.  
Tails;(gets beside Sonic) So tell me, you've heard of this island?  
Sonic;Yes, i have. My mom, Queen Aleena told me about it.  
Tails;Queen Aleena was your mom?  
Amy;Yes. (points) That plumb is special. His mother gave it to him.  
Tails;(rubs his back) If it weren't for you, we would never have gotten this far.  
Sonic;I know. (smiles) Let's do some exercise. Run with me.  
Tails;Alright.  
Amy;(they hold hands) Go!  
They run around the track they found.  
Knuckles is seen, coming at them, screaming.  
Knuckles;Is it still behind me!  
Sonic, Amy, and Tails ski to a stop, kicking a bunch of small rocks, causing Knuckles to trip.  
Knuckles;(falls on his back) Ooooof! (panting heavily)  
Sonic;(they go to him) Knuckles! It's you! What happened? Why are you so frightened?  
Knuckles;(gets up) Frightened? Me? (laugh)  
He walks pass them.  
Knuckles;Why are you so frightened?  
Sonic;We're not frightened! Are we?  
Amy;Nope!  
Tails;Nada.  
Knuckles;(turns around) Well, you should be. I could be with the other echidnas, but i choose to come back to warn you. (grins) I met Godzilla!  
Tails;(gasps) Godzilla? Oh! (he gets behind Sonic)  
Sonic;(glares) Come on, Knuckles. Godzilla is dead. He fell down into the big underground.  
Knuckles;And that's...where he met me.  
Amy;Oh! You're brave, Knuckles!  
Tails;You're brave, Knuckles.  
Sonic just laughs.  
Knuckles;Yes. I am brave, aren't i?  
Sonic;(getting mad) Godzilla is dead!  
Knuckles;My grandfather told me that hedgehogs have very small brains.  
He backflips to them.  
Knuckles;I was all alone with him in the dark. Just Godzilla and me. I could hear him breathing.  
He turns to Amy who is under a long big branch.  
Knuckles;Harrah...harrrrah!  
Amy gasps and comes out from under it.  
Knuckles;I could see his one big, ugly eye looking for me...  
Amy;What did you do?  
Knuckles;I walked right up to him.  
Amy gets on a see-saw shaped log.  
Knuckles;I looked him straight in the eye, and said...(jumps on the log) Haarrrhg!  
Amy is launched high.  
Amy;Whoooooooooa!  
She lands next to an old house, and hears someone inside, ignoring Sonic's calls.  
Sonic;(calls) Amy!  
Amy;(knocks on the door) Hello? She goes in and hears someone behind a blue door.  
Amy;(puts head against door) Hello?  
Voice;Yes?  
Amy;Whoever you are, you should come out, you'll just die here.  
The person comes to the door and opens it.  
That person is a bat.  
Amy;Y-You're a bat...What's your name?  
Bat;Rouge.  
Amy;(sticks her hand out) I'm Amy. Amy Rose.  
Rouge;(shakes her hand) Please to meet you, Amy. I guess you're right about me dying here.  
Amy;You don't have to worry, i've got three more friends with me.  
Sonic;(calls again) Amy?  
Amy;Come on.  
Rouge;Alright.  
Narrator;So the five Chaos Creatures set off for Angel Island. There had never been such a team before. A hedgehog, and echidna, another hedgehog, a fox, and a bat. All together. All knowing that if they lost their way, they would starve, or find themselves in Godzilla's shadow.  
(Skip to wrong way part)  
Knuckles defeated Sonic in a fight he started when he insulted his mother. and the others follow, going the wrong way. Amy;I wish Sonic was here with us now...  
Tails;Me, too.  
Rouge;Same here.  
A lava pit spits lava, scaring them.  
Tails;(screams) Aaaah!  
Knuckles;(screams) Aaah!  
They run, leaving Rouge and Amy behind.  
Rouge;Knuckles!  
Amy;Tails!  
Tails;(they stop running) Where's Amy and Rouge?  
Knuckles;I don't know. We must keep going.  
Knuckles sees a cracked bridge, but they should be able to Jump it.  
Knuckles;I'll go first. (jumps) Splee! (runs off)  
Tails;(jumps) Splup!  
He grabs the edge, and it breaks.  
He falls into black tar.  
Tails;(coughs) Knuckles, i fell! Knuckles, Amy, Rouge! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP!  
Amy and Rouge were scared onto a lava stream filled with rocks.  
Amy;Help, Knuckles! Sonic hears them and runs.  
Amy;Knuckles, where are you!  
Sonic;(sees them) Hey!  
Amy;(sees him) Sonic!  
Sonic;(shouts) Amy!  
Amy;Help, Sonic!  
Sonic;Hang on, i'm coming! (runs to them)  
Amy;(the rock starts melting) Sonic!  
He throws a long one in.  
Sonic;Quick, this way! They run.  
Tails;(coughs) Please!  
Sonic;Hang on, Tails!  
Tails;Help!  
They jump in.  
Rouge's wing gets caught, causing her to fall in.  
Tails;Amy, Sonic, Rouge! Thank goodness!  
Amy;(sticks out hands) Take my hands!  
He does.  
Rouge grabs her arms and pulls, but Amy falls into the deep part now.  
Tails;Amy! Hold my arms, Rouge!  
Rouge did as she was told.  
Sonic;(they get stuck) Help!  
Elsewhere, Knuckles is running from trouble.  
Knuckles;(running) HELP!  
Two american Godzilla raptors are chasing him.  
Knuckles backflips between them, causing them to head-butt each other.  
He rolls down, but two more, and the others corner him.  
Knuckles;Help me! Help!  
(SCREECH)  
The raptorrs turn to see and black and tall beast coming at them.  
The raptors run, and Knuckles gasps at the sight.  
Knuckles;Oh, my god! The monster gets in front of him, and bends down.  
Knuckles;Get away from me!  
The wing at the top grabs him.  
Knuckles;Stop it! Let go of me! (upside-down) Help! Tails, Rouge, Amy, HELP!  
Amy;Knuckles, it is us!  
Knuckles realizes and smiles.  
Sonic and the others start laughing, causing Knuckles to glare.  
He pulls up and tries to get his leg out of Rouge's wing.  
He gets free, and falls down, covered in tar like them.  
Knuckles;I knew it was you all along! I knew! I did!  
They just laugh.  
Tails;(laughs) You should have seen the look on you're face!  
Rouge;You're cute when you're angry.  
Knuckles;(growls) Oh...Get outta my way! (walks past them, and trips on a rock) Whoa! (hits the ground face first) MMMMM!  
They laugh again.  
Knuckles;(gets up, turns to them sticks out his tongue) Hmph!  
He walks off.  
Amy;Knuckles?  
Sonic;Knuckles! Come back! Knuckles just kept on walking, sniffling with sad tearing eyes.  
He reaches the old city called Town Square, and sits on an old spot he rememberd.  
Narrator;Knuckles was still too proud to admit that he'd gone the wrong way.  
Knuckles covers his eyes, and starts crying hard.  
Knuckles;(crying, whimpers) Sonic and his friends had to carry on without Knuckles, for Sonic was sure Knuckles knew where he was going.  
They swim in a deep pond, and then they stop for a rest.  
Tails;Oh, i'm bushed...  
Godzilla;(roar) RAAAAAAAAUGH!  
Tails;(screams) Aaaah! Godzilla!  
Amy;(gets behind Sonic) It's Godzilla!  
Godzilla was walking through the giant field, and Sonic had an angry look on his face. He had seen that monster take his mother away from him and turn his friends against him. He had a determined look in his eyes.  
Sonic;Let's get rid of him once and for all!  
Amy;(looks at him) What'll we do?  
Sonic;(steps in the shallow of the water) Look, we'll knock him to the deep end of the pound, he can't swim with those japanese arms. Amy;Oh.  
Sonic;(points) Me and Rouge will go up and push that big rock on to of his head, and then he'll fall into the water.  
Rouge;Good idea!  
Sonic;(to Tails) Tails, you whistle when he is at the right spot where the water gets dark. Now we need some bait. (They look at Amy)  
Amy;Me? Oh, no way, Sonic. No, no, no...  
But the plan is already set.  
Godzilla goes into a four-hundered feet tall cave, Amy behind him.  
Amy gets behind a rock, a thinks for a moment.  
She then screams real loud.  
Amy;(screams) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Godzilla looks around, hearing the scream.  
Amy looks up, and sees he's gone.  
She gets out from behind it, but them gets back behind it again, thinking it's better to stay hidden.  
She then starts backing towards the mouth of the cave.  
Godzilla suddenly appears behind her, and Amy runs between his legs.  
Godzilla follows and tips, causing Amy to land on his snout.  
Amy;Help!  
They land in the water.  
Sonic;Amy!  
Tails;Amy!  
Amy swims behind a rock.  
Tails whistles to Sonic and Rouge.  
Tails;(whsitle!)  
Godzilla hears him and looks up.  
Sonic;(he and Rouge push the rock) Push, Rouge! Push with all your might!  
Rouge;(straining) I'm trying!  
Tails throws a small rock at his head and laughs.  
Godzilla head-butts the cliff, causing Tails to fall.  
Tails;(screams) Whoa!  
Sonic;Tails!  
Tails flies back up.  
Godzilla then spotted Amy trying to make a get away, and lunges at her.  
Amy;Help!  
Amy lands on his snout.  
Tails gasps at that, then suddenly brave, Tails glared at Godzilla and dove down, kicking Godzilla's hurt eye.  
Godzilla;(shriek) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG!  
Godzilla then jumps up on top of the rock, in front of Sonic and Rouge.  
Sonic gives a startled yell, and they continue to push the rock, Amy helping.  
Tails is flying and kicking Godzilla's face over and over, trying to drive him away.  
Sonic suddenly heard someone coming. It was Knuckles running to them.  
Knuckles;(running, shouts) I'M COMING!  
He pushes the rock real hard with his hands.  
Sonic;Knuckles, you're back!  
The rock falls off, and well as Godzilla and Tails.  
Tails tries to fly away, but Godzilla grabs his shoe lase with his teeth.  
Tails;(scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
They land in the water, and the rock hits Godzilla in the guts.  
He slowly sinks to the bottom.  
Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge wait for Tails to come back up, but nothing happens.  
Amy;(sniffs) H-He was my friend. (sobs) Poor Tails.  
Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge sadly walk off. Amy stayed behind for a moment, upset at the lost of Tails. But that was changed when she heard a cough.  
Tails;(coughs, comes up) Stop! You're not just gonna leave me here, are you? (coughs)  
Amy;(smiles widely) Tails...(she turns around and sees him)  
Tails;(falls on his back, bushed, groans) Ooooooooh...  
Amy;(picks him up) Tails! You're okay! She hugs him, and then they run, hand in hand.  
Sonic stands on a rock, and hears the god of Queen Aleena once again.  
Aleena's Voice;Sonic...  
Sonic;(sees a cloud of here) Mother!  
Aleena's Voice;Sonic...  
Sonic;Mother...I tried to do what you told me...But it's just too hard...(sniffs) I'll never find Angel Island...  
The cloud of Queen Aleena fades and starts flying away.  
Sonic;Mother...(yells) Mother! (shouts) Don't go, mother! Don't go!  
He follows it, through a tunnel.  
Sonic;(shouts) No, come back!  
Sonic skis to a stop, a light forms on him, and then if grows around what's in front of him.  
A beautiful island is seen in front of him as the sky clears.  
Sonic;Angel Island...(he turns around and shouts) Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Tails, over here!  
Hearing his yell, they run through the tunnel.  
Amy;(sees Angel Island) Sonic, you found it!  
Knuckles;We did it!  
Sonic;We did it together!  
They run towards the land, cheering and laughing.  
Narrator;Angel Island was all they dreamed it would be. A land peace, fun, and life. There were parks, houses, enough fruit to feast on forever. And grazing upon them,  
their familys.  
Tails;(running with Amy) Mamma!  
Amy;Cream!  
Vanilla;(comes out of her new home with Cream) Tails?  
Cream;Amy? (sees them) Amy!  
Vanilla;Tails!  
Vanilla embraces Tails, nuzzling his cheek.  
Cream embraces Amy, kssing her on the muzzle.  
Rouge;(flying) Joyce! Joyce?  
Joyce comes out of a metal base.  
Joyce;Over here, Rouge!  
She lands in front of her.  
Rouge;Joyce!  
Joyce;Oh, Rouge!  
They hug.  
Knuckles;(running fast) Grandpa, Mom, Shade!  
Grandfather Locke;(turns around) Knuckles?  
He destroys a pile of flowers by running through them.  
Knuckles;(stops in front of Locke) Grandpa...  
He hugs him.  
Locke nuzzles Knuckles little head.  
It fades to Sonic with Sonia, Manic, and Uncle Chuck.  
Narrator;And Sonic found his brother, sister, and uncle at last. The same loving faces he looked into on the day of his birth.

(Sonic could almost remember that day when he first met his family, and sleeping with his mom. He then remembered playing with Knuckles in the frog pond. He also remembered reciving his first plumb from his mom, Storm talking to him, and he then finally remembered talking to the soul of his mother)  
Knuckles broke his thoughts.  
Knuckles;Sonic! Come on, i'll race ya!  
Sonic ran up the hill with his friends.  
Narrator;And they all grew up together on the island. Generation upon generation. Each passing on to the next of their journey to the island long ago.

THE END! 


End file.
